The Ponynation of Draka
by Cutewolf1
Summary: Elvira Naldorssen, the one who let loose the Drakan hell of evil... for better or worse, end up swapping minds with Applebloom... What will happened both on the Drakaverse and Equestria then?


**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic, they are owned by God-Empress of Ponykind, Lauren Faust._

_I do not own Drakaverse : they are brainchildren of S&M Stirling. I really wish to be a Drakan Citizen, to get two ladies to... AAAAARRRGGGHHH... quit imagining naughty things written by Stirling and focus on writing this..._

_NOTE : Applebloom will initially refers the Drakan serfs, and even humans as "Monkeys" at first, this is deliberate since she never seen a human before, and even Eldars call humans as mon-keigh as well, no racism intended at all... (heck THIS IS DRAKA! The uber-evil nation ever on teh fiction!)_

_Oh, another note : minor perverted situations at first, but I promise this won't be a full blown like the Drakaverse, and will try to minimize things about it... but for the safe side, this will be rated M._

* * *

"..."

**THE PONYNATION OF DRAKA**

"..."

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

Elvira Naldorssen is confused, why she suddenly wakes up inside... a barn? Thinking that something wrong may happened, perhaps those lowly serfs suddenly decides about rebellion, she quickly tried to reach something to be used as weapon. Wait... why it feels... she's naked? Hoo boy... she remember that just after a wild, steamy... wait a minute... where's her hands? and why it was replaced by... hooves? And e why she feels something tug her hair too tightly? A big red ribbon?

"Applebloom, where are you?" suddenly she heard a woman's voice calling from the front of the barn. She didn't knew what should she do, but better safe than sorry, so she tried to hide and run... Only to fall awkwardly to the ground since something is wrong about her balance.

"Oh, there ya'are sugarcube! Granny Smith askin ya to..." said an orange mare, who suddenly trotting at her side.

"Who are you? Where am I... Am I dead?" Elvira tried her best to rationalize her situation, but failed to say anything more logical than this.

"Applebloom, what are..." said that orange mare.

"Why are you calling me Applebloom?" said Elvira in fear and confusion.

"Sugarcube, Granny is waiting ya, better not joking much this time... come on ya naughty rascal..." and the bigger orange mare quickly bit the back of her neck and throw her on top of her back, quickly trotting outside of the barn...

"..." Elvira can't think anything more about this, so she remembers her survival lectures, and try best to at least fake an amnesia while studying the situations... This is beyond weird, perhaps... is this afterlife?

* * *

Applebloom swears that she remembers that she taking her afternoon nap at the barn, but looks like either Applejack or Big Mac drop her to... wait, this is not her bed, and...

"Mistress Elvira... please... not again..." said a monkey-like creature who sleep at her side.

Speaking of which, why she sleep with this monkey? Uh-Oh... why this monkey have brown teats as big as cows? and furthermore, why she also has white ones on her breast? not at her belly? Applejack said that it will grow after she finish primary school, not now, and it won't be too noticeable as long as a mare is not having any foals... And why her hooves suddenly turned into monkey hands... Uh-Oh... a quick look into the nearby mirror quickly confirm her worst fear...

SHE IS NOW A MONKEY!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mistress! I... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please..." said the brown monkey who sleep at her side.

"Where... where am ah..." said Applebloom.

"... what? You're still on your room, inside your manor Mistress Elvira... do you have a nightmare?"

"No, but why you call me mistress and ah turned into a monkey?"

"What?"

"Look, ah'm sorry miss monkey, but ah was actually a pony, and ah should be at mah farm in Ponyville, the Sweet Apple Acres..."

"Oh, mistress Elvira... you want to play pony and monkey do you..."

"Hey! Look! I just lost my hooves and get this hands... wait, where's your tail?" said Applebloom while grabbing the brown monkey's butt, searching for tails.

"Eh... mistress... this... this..."

And before long, Applebloom also tried to look at her bare flanks, looking for possible cutie mark, but as predicted...

"Oh, no... and ah don't get any cutie mark too... Now ah'm a furless white monkey..."

"Mistress... what do you want?"

"Ah want to be turned back into a pony! Do ya know where's the nearest magician?" said Applebloom, now hopped from the bed and land in all four, and then crawling on all four into the door, try to open the door with her mouth.

"Umm... mistress... perhaps... you want to wear your clothes first...?"

"Why should I wear clothes?"

"..."

"Hey, this door handle can't be bitten... how to..."

"Mistress! do you really forget to use your hands?" said the brown monkey, who now bring her a pike of weird fabrics.

"Hey, thanks, but ah think ah don't need clothes..." said Applebloom, finally figuring to use her hands and open the door, and then, she run on all four, butt naked outside...

"..."

"..."

"I just hope Master Horace did not punish me for this... looks like mistress Elvira just got a mental illness" said the poor serf while quickly don her clothes and run to catch up with her mistress.


End file.
